


Past Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lost Love, Not Really Character Death, Starting Over, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calliope Reynolds comes to Charming to take over Cara Cara when her Aunt Luanne dies. She and her fifteen-year-old daughter settle into life in the small town until something happens to catapult her back into her past.Happy Lowman knows how much secrets can hurt. He's kept one for almost sixteen years. What happens when the secret is no longer hidden?----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I own nothing to do with Sons Of Anarchy or any of the characters from the show. I only own my own original characters and story.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story will become mature in nature. Reader discretion is advised.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I needed to get this story out of my head so I could work on some others.





	1. Chapter One

Callie shook her head at the pile of invoices on her desk and sighed. Only her aunt would be this disorganized, she thought as she grinned and stood up to grab her bag and stride through the door. As she entered the main reception room of Cara Cara, she saw Lyla and Ima sitting on a couch talking. She walked over and smiled at Lyla, completely ignoring Ima.

"I need to go pick up Parker from school. She stayed late today for softball tryouts. If Bobby comes by, tell him to meet me here tomorrow around noon and we'll work on the budget."

Lyla smiled and nodded as Ima turned her nose up in the air. Callie just growled to herself and walked out to her Escalade. She liked almost everyone that she had met so far, but she just couldn't bring herself to like Ima. The girl thought entirely too much of herself, and Callie could only hope that one day when karma decided to kick back, she would be there to see it firsthand.

As she drove into Charming, she frowned, thinking that she needed to make a trip to Stockton to check on her uncle Otto. He'd taken Luanne's death hard and she seemed to be the only one that he was ever happy to see. Callie ran a manicured hand through her chestnut curls and thought about what was on her schedule for the rest of the day. She lit a cigarette as she sat at a stoplight and grinned. Gemma was coming by later to chat over a glass of wine. 

Gemma was the first person Callie met when she and Parker first came to town two weeks before. The older woman was certainly a ball-breaker as Otto described her, but she was also very loving and helpful to whoever she deemed as part of her family. The moment she had met Callie, she'd decided that the younger woman needed a mother and had proceeded to take that role very seriously. 

Callie knew that Luanne had been partners with SAMCRO in Cara Cara, but other than Otto, Bobby, and Gemma, she had yet to meet anyone else with the club. She had a meeting set for two days from then with Jax Teller, Gemma's son and the Vice President of SAMCRO. Callie had known bikers all her life, so she wasn't a bit nervous about being partners with them. Hell, Parker's dad was a biker, so to say she was comfortable was an understatement.

As she pulled into the parking lot of Charming High School and parked, she thought about how she ended up here of all places. After her boyfriend had died, she had found out she was pregnant with Parker and hadn't known what to do. She couldn't rely on his club to help out. She wasn't an old lady, after all, just a girlfriend. She had been lucky that his best friend Kozik had offered to help her move out of her boyfriend's house and found her a small furnished apartment in another town. His house would be sold and the money would go to his mother, who had been in ill health for years.

She had missed Tacoma but knew that she needed to make a life for herself and her child away from any memories from before. She had no family other than Luanne, her mother's sister, and her husband Otto, but she didn't want to depend on them to help her either. She had worked two jobs and put herself through night school, earning a degree in Business, which she later turned into a Masters.

As she watched Parker jog across the parking lot to where she was parked, she grinned to herself. She had done well for both of them, and she'd done it by herself, which was something that she would always be proud of.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe Gemma can pick me up from practice on the days that you're busy at work."

Callie looked at Parker as her daughter handed her another dish for the dishwasher. "I can handle it. Being in charge, I can pretty much come and go as I please. No need to put Gemma out any more than we have to."

Before Parker could reply, the doorbell rang, and she grinned before running off to answer the door. Soon, Callie heard Gemma asking Parker about her day and the teenager telling her that she had won the pitcher's position for the girl's softball team.

"That's great, sweetheart! You'll have to let me know when your first game is. I'm sure all of the guys will want to come cheer you on. I know Clay and I will. Probably Bobby too."

Callie walked into the living room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. Parker excused herself to go do homework as the two women settled in for some adult time.

"If you ever need me to pick her up from practice, just shoot me a text and I'll get her."

Callie nodded as she sipped her wine. "I will, thanks."

Gemma nodded as she stared at the younger woman. "You never talk about her dad."

Callie shrugged. "Not much to say. He's dead. He died before she was born." Her lips twisted into a sad smile. "Actually, I found out I was pregnant a week after he died." She shook herself and gave Gemma a bigger grin. "Anyway, he was out of the Tacoma charter. I doubt you knew him since it's been years ago."

Gemma shrugged. "I might, you never know. The Tacoma guys are down here all the time for one reason or another. What was his name?"

Callie chuckled, making Gemma frown at her in confusion. Callie shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not the question, just a memory." She sighed. "See, his name never fit him. I always thought it was funny."

Gemma lifted a brow and smirked. "Now, I'm intrigued."

Callie shook her head again. "Nothing as mysterious as that, I'm afraid. His name was Happy. Happy Lowman."


	2. Chapter Two

 

Gemma was smiling on the outside as she left Callie's house but seething on the inside. She slammed the door to her Cadillac and grabbed her phone from her bag, the smile dropping from her face to be replaced by a furious glare. She stabbed a number and lit a cigarette as waited for her husband to pick up. When he did, she gave him no time for niceties.

"Is Happy at the clubhouse?"

Clay seemed confused. "Uhh, yeah he is. Why?"

"I'm headed there now. DO NOT let him leave. I mean it, Clay. Mr. Lowman and I need to have a fucking conversation!"

She hung up before he could ask her what all of that was about. She flung her phone into the passenger seat and sped out of Callie's driveway, heading to Teller-Morrow. She didn't think she'd ever had an argument with Happy before, but they were about to and she couldn't wait. She hadn't gotten the whole story from Callie, but if this all went down the way she thought it had, she was going to cut Happy's dick off and choke him with it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay was waiting in the parking lot for her when Gemma arrived. She wasted no time getting out and striding to the clubhouse doors. She turned to her husband and pointed a finger into his chest. 

"I want everyone out that isn't a club member. Now!"

Clay held both hands up in front of himself. "Yes, ma'am, but do I at least get to find out why I'm throwing everyone out?"

Gemma shook her head as she turned back to the door. "You'll find out soon enough."

She strode into the dimly lit bar area as Clay announced that everyone that wasn't a member or an old lady needed to leave. Gemma asked Bobby for a shot as some of the boys groaned at Clay's announcement. Gemma watched out of the corner of her eye as Ima apparently didn't think she was among the ones that needed to leave. She just settled more into Happy's lap and proceeded to start kissing him on the neck, making him smirk. Gemma smirked herself as she turned her attention to the two on the couch. She detested Ima and she was going to enjoy putting her in her place.

"That means you too, sweetheart. Just because you're fucking him and everyone else doesn't mean you're an old lady."

Ima rolled her eyes and glared at the older woman. "Happy said I could stay."

Before Gemma could open her mouth, Clay was taking Ima by the arm and pointing at the door. "I don't give a shit what Happy said. I said you leave, now!"

Gemma smirked at her husband as he walked over to her as the door slammed behind a pissed off blonde. He leaned in to whisper in her ear as everyone settled down to see what was going on. "The floor's yours, mama."

She looked around the room for a moment before swallowing another shot and narrowing her gaze at Happy. She nodded at the man as he sat down a few stools away and took the beer that Bobby handed him.

"You look pretty damn good for a dead man, Hap."

The club's enforced just stared at her, no emotion being shown unless you knew what to look for, and Gemma did. She watched his jaw clench and unclench, almost snapping the toothpick between his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gem."

Gemma lifted a brow and gave him a small smirk as if to say sure you do. "You sure?" She shrugged and decided to change tactics. She shook her head and looked at Bobby. "It's a real shame about Luanne, huh? Thank god for Callie. She was a lifesaver coming in to take over Cara Cara." As Bobby nodded in agreement, she turned back to Happy. "Have you met Callie yet?"

Still staring unblinkingly at the wife of his president, Happy slowly shook his head. "Haven't had the pleasure."

Gemma heard her son clear his throat. "Mom, what's this all about?"

Gemma looked over at where Tara and Jax were sitting at a table. "This is called a conversation, Jackson. Stop interrupting." She turned back to Happy, pinning him to his stool with a look. "She's a great girl. You should go introduce yourself. I was with her earlier. We had a nice conversation." She looked at Bobby as Chibs, Tig, and Kozik joined everyone at the bar. "Did you know that she was originally from Tacoma? Small world, huh?" She shook her head slowly. "Poor thing. Her boyfriend was killed in an explosion." She directed her gave at Happy again, who now seemed to be sweating a bit. "About the same time you showed up here in Charming. Weird, huh?"

Clay interjected himself into the conversation then. "Her old man was SAMTAC?"

Gemma nodded, still staring holes through a now visibly shaken Happy. "Yeah, but she wasn't his old lady. They hadn't gotten that far yet."

Happy shook his head and looked at Gemma. "Look, Gem, it wasn't... "

Tig interrupted, looking perplexed. "I don't remember talk of any explosion back then. I mean, we would have heard about that. They were having some trouble with a rival club back then, but nothing like that."

Gemma shook her head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the explosion and following closed casket memorial were both just bullshit."

Bobby shook his head. "So Parker is... "

Gemma looked straight into Happy's eyes and watched as all the pieces fell into place for him. She couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips as she answered Bobby. "Parker is the dead boyfriend's kid. She found out a week after he died."

If it was possible, Happy paled under his dark complexion and looked ready to faint. "I... I have a kid?"

Gemma gave a dry chuckle and shook her head. "No, Callie has a kid and a dead boyfriend. You ain't got shit." She leaned toward him. "Tell me why. Give me one good reason for you doing that to that sweet girl. You left her with nothing but a baby, Hap."

Happy shook his head as everyone but Kozik now glared at him with sudden understanding. "Look, the trouble with the rival club was on me. I was the one they wanted. I was just trying to protect her, get her away from Tacoma before they found out about her. She wouldn't go. I tried everything. I fought with her, I begged her, but she wouldn't budge. Said her place was with me, no matter what." He shrugged. "I did what I had to, to get her away. Once the trouble was clear, I knew that it was just a matter of time before it happened again, so I didn't try to find her."

Kozik steps up beside Happy. "I watched her for a couple of months to make sure she was ok." He turned to Happy and shook his head. "I didn't know about the kid, man. I swear."

Gemma sighed as she looked at the big man in front of her. He looked like he was lost and ready to cry, and her cold heart ached for him a little. "Ok, male chauvinism aside, what are you going to do about it now?"


	3. Chapter Three

 

The next day, Bobby and Callie were sharing a pizza for lunch as they worked on figuring out Luanne's invoices. They heard a knock on her office door and Callie looked up to see Lyla standing there with a small grin on her face.

"The guys are out there for Bobby."

Bobby looked up and smiled as he nodded. "Thanks, sweetheart. Tell them I'll be out in a minute."

Callie looked up from the form in front of her. "Is Jax out there?" When Lyla nodded, Callie looked at Bobby. "Maybe I should walk out with you. See if he's ready for our meeting tomorrow."

Callie watched a strange look move across Bobby's face as he shook his head. "Don't worry, darlin, I'll remind him. You need to talk to Ima, remember?" He looked at Lyla. "Tell Ima that Callie needs to see her."

Lyla just nodded and left the way she came. Bobby stood up and grabbed another piece of pizza before walking toward the door. "After I get done with the guys, we'll work on this mess some more."

Callie just laughed and nodded as Ima passed Bobby in the doorway. The blonde sat down in the chair he had just vacated and glared at Callie. "What do you want?"

Callie sighed and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed across her chest. "I've found notes where Luanne paid your expenses but I've never seen an expense report to show what you got paid for."

Ima rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? I got paid."

Callie bit her lip before continuing. "Yes, you did, but I have no receipts. I don't know what you got paid for. From now on, you'll fill out an expense report every month like Lyla and the others do." When Ima sat there glaring at her, Callie pointed at the door. "We're done here. That means you can go." As Ima stood up to flounce out of the office, Callie called her name, making her turn back to her. "Just so we're clear, you go straight to the set. I'm not paying you to fuck around with SAMCRO. They have business here, and you aren't it."

Ima muttered under her breath and stalked out the door, making Callie snicker quietly as she helped herself to another piece of pizza.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Callie dealt with Ima, Bobby made a beeline for the reception area, finding Jax, Opie, Happy, Chibs and Tig waiting. He shook his head as he pointed an agitated finger at Happy.

"You can't be here!"

He watched as Happy sighed and shook his head. "I just need to talk to her, man."

Bobby shook his head as Tig snorted in amusement. "Well, unless she's got a ouija board laying around, she won't be able to talk to the dead, man."

Happy glared at him. "You aren't fucking funny, man."

Tig winked at his friend and shrugged. "Personally, I think I'm hysterical."

Jax sighed and gave Tig a look. "Ok, we all agree that what he did was a dick move, but he was just trying to protect her, just like any of the rest of us would if it was our old ladies. He's trying to fix it, make it right with her. We have to give him the chance."

Bobby walked up and stood right in front of Happy, glaring at him. "What are your intentions with Callie?"

Happy stared the shorter man down as Tig and Opie snickered from behind him. "You're not her dad, Bobby. I don't have to answer to you for shit, man."

Bobby chuckled dryly and shook his head. "Look, I've become quite close to her since she came here, so yeah, you're going to answer to me. You're not gonna steamroll over her just to get to your kid."

Happy broke his stare to look at the wall for a moment, sighing and shaking his head. "I don't want to steamroll over Cal. I just want the chance to get back where we were before."

Tig slapped a hand on Happy's shoulder. "I think what Bobby wants to hear... hell, all of us want to hear, is that you aren't going to do this again the next time things get dicey."

Happy shook his head once more. "I'm not going to. I realize that what I did was a little extreme, even for me. It ain't happening again."

Bobby stared at him for a few more minutes before stepping back and nodding his head. "Yeah, well, if she doesn't gut you like a fish once the shock of seeing you again wears off, you might have a chance." He grinned, chuckling quietly. "I haven't known her long, but it's been long enough to know that she has a hot temper. There's a reason she and Gemma get along as well as they do."

Happy smirked and nodded as he stepped around Bobby to move toward the hallway to the offices. "Yeah, you should have realized that. She kept up with me after all."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Happy walked down the hall, he tried to talk himself out of being nervous, but it wasn't working. He knew that she was going to be beyond pissed, and she had every right to be. Hell, he'd be lucky if he could get her to talk to him at all, but he had to try. When he'd first heard about his daughter, he'd thought that was why he felt the burning need to see her again, but after he thought about it, he realized that he still felt the same way about Callie, kid or no. He wanted to try to get back to what they had before he fucked everything up.

He came to an open door and looked in to see Callie at her desk, head down and concentrating on the paperwork in front of her. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach as he stared at the woman he left so long ago. She was still beautiful... hell, to him she still looked exactly the same. He screwed up his courage and lifted one hand to knock softly on the door frame. "Cal."

He watched as her head shot up in shock, and he winced as the color slowly faded from her face. He was glad that she was sitting down because she looked like she would pass out at any second. She shook her head and swallowed hard.

"You're supposed to be dead!"


	4. Chapter Four

As Callie stared at the man standing in the doorway to her office, she thought for sure that she must be seeing things. Perhaps she had been thinking about him too much lately, and her mind had conjured him, but when he spoke, calling her by the nickname that only he had ever called her, she knew that somehow, some way, Happy Lowman was actually here.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

She watched him wince as he took a step farther into the small space. "I know, but I'm not, obviously." He shook his head. "We need to talk, Cal."

She shook her head. "How... what... " She swallowed hard as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't understand any of this."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Look, I faked my death, ok? I knew that you wouldn't leave and I needed you gone." He shrugged. "It was the best idea I could come up with at the time."

Callie stared at him like he was crazy. "You faked your own death to get rid of me." She shook her head before letting it fall back against the headrest of her chair. "Wow. Ok, but why now? Why let me know you're alive now after all this time?"

He shrugged again, standing with feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed over his muscular chest, just like he always did. "I'm a member of SAMCRO, so you were going to find out eventually anyway, and Gemma told me about the kid. My kid."

Callie snorted in disbelief. She should have known that was the reason. He didn't want to see her, he just wanted to see Parker. She shook her head. She had thought that Gemma was acting weird last night. This must have been why. She stood up and calmly took her purse from the drawer that it was resting in and walked around her desk.

"So you just want to see your daughter." He started to speak but she held up a hand for silence. "I'm going to need some time, because honestly? Right now I want to rip your heart out, just like you did mine." She walked out the door and down the hall, Happy right on her heels as she made it into the reception area. She saw a group of club members standing around Bobby as she felt Happy lay a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off as she whipped around to look at him. "Don't touch me!"

Happy quickly held both hands up in front of himself. "Ok! Where are you going?"

Callie ignored him as she turned back to Bobby and the others. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Bobby nodded as he laid a hand on her arm. "That's fine, sweetheart. Either me or Gemma will pick Parker up from practice and run her home."

Callie nodded. "I prefer Gemma. I don't want Parker on a bike."

Bobby nodded and gave her a small smile. "That's fine, Callie. I'll call her in a bit and tell her."

Callie was trying hard to hold herself together until she could break down in private but the tears were threatening to fall at any moment, especially when she heard Happy speak up from behind her. "Maybe you should let me drive you home. You don't look like you need to be driving, Cal."

Callie snorted but it turned into a sob as she shook her head and turned to glare at him. "What you need to do is stay the fuck away from me! You faked your death to be rid of me, right? Continue to play dead, you son of a bitch!"

Before anyone could reply, Callie turned and practically ran out of the studio to her car, not once looking back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy collapsed onto the couch in the reception area, feeling like someone just sucker punched him. He let his head fall back onto the cushion and covered his face with his hands as Bobby spoke up quietly.

"I'm assuming that didn't go very well."

Happy snorted and shook his head. "Ya think? Nah, man, that didn't go well at all. For some reason, she thinks I came back now because of the kid and not her."

"Might help if you stopped referring to her as 'the kid'. Her name's Parker. Use it, pops."

Happy felt someone sit down beside him and looked to see Tig smirking at him. He shook his head and covered his face again, waiting for whatever smartass remark Tig had, and the other man didn't disappoint.

"That's ok, man. You concentrate on Parker and I'll take care of mom if you don't want her. She's fucking hot, man. Just sayin."

Before Tig could react, Happy had his hand around the other man's throat, squeezing slightly. "You do and I'll rip your fucking head off! You don't need to even look in her direction!"

Instead of angering Tig, he just laughed and pried Happy's fingers loose. "Now that you're not moping, let's head back to the clubhouse and plan how you're gonna get your old lady back."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From deep in the covers of her bed, Callie heard someone climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"Mom?"

Callie uncovered her head enough to yell to her daughter. "My room, girlfriend."

Parker came into the room and climbed into her mother's bed, frowning. "Gem said you weren't feeling well. Oh, she said to call her when you were ready, whatever that means."

Callie nodded as she thought about what she was about to do. She had wracked her brain all day, going between bouts of crying to how she was going to tell Parker about her father. Finally, she had decided that she had cried enough tears over Happy Lowman. If he didn't want her, which he obviously didn't, then she would deal with that. The important thing was Parker, and if he wanted to get to know his daughter, she wouldn't keep him from it, as long as it was something that Parker wanted as well.

As Parker settled in beside her mother, laying her head on Callie's chest like she did when she was a child, Callie grinned and stroked her daughter's hair. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Callie tugged lightly on the black tresses so much like her father's and waited for Parker to look at her. When her dark chocolate eyes met Callie's, she was struck for the millionth time with how much she looked like her dad.

"I have something I need to talk to you about, so settle in, ok? This might take a while."


	5. Chapter Five

 

_One Week Later_

Lyla stuck her head in Callie's door and grinned. "Jax and the guys are here. Happy too."

Callie rolled her eyes and stood up to follow the blonde back out to reception. Of course Happy was there. He'd been there every day for the last week since their blow up, never saying anything, just watching. She shook her head as she thought about the conversation she and Parker had the night before. Maybe now he'd leave her be. Just maybe.

She saw red when she walked out into the room and saw Ima in amidst the Sons. She tried to tell herself it was because the bleach blonde was supposed to be working and not because she was pressed up against Happy's tall frame, trying to get his attention. She walked right up to the actress, completely ignoring the man standing beside her as the other guys started snickering.

"Are you supposed to be working?"

Ima smirked as she held onto Happy's arm for dear life. If Callie had looked, she would have seen the barely controlled rage on the man's face as he tried to pull away from the younger woman. "I'm on a break. Get off my back."

Bobby started to say something but Callie held up a hand as she turned to Lyla who was standing behind her with Opie. "Is it break time Lyla?"

Lyla grinned and shook her head. "No, ma'am."

Callie nodded as she took a step forward into Ima's personal space. "I didn't think so." She looked her up and down before continuing. "Am I to presume that you're done for the day? All of your scenes are shot?"

If anything, Ima's smirk got bigger as she faced off against her boss. "I'm the star. They can't start without me."

Callie smiled, nodding. "Oh, I see. So you're holding up production for  _my_ film because you need attention? Is that it?" She heard Lyla making a choking noise from somewhere behind her and a few of the Sons chuckling, but she was more focused on the startled expression on Ima's face. Apparently, nobody had ever bothered to put the bitch in her place. "Well, let me see if I can clear a few things up for you, ok?" She smiled again before suddenly reaching out a hand and yanking Ima away from her secure position beside Happy. "I don't know what Luanne let you get away with, but this is my studio now, and I make the rules." Callie turned and motioned with her free hand for Lyla to join them. "This is what's going to happen. Any scenes that you've shot will be scrapped and Lyla is going to take your place in the film. Until the film is wrapped and in production, you'll be working the webcam service."

Ima looked around at the men standing there openly laughing at her and scowled. "Are you guys going to let her talk to me that way?"

Jax stepped forward with a smirk on his face and shrugged. "Hey, Callie owns the controlling interest. We're just basically silent partners." He turned and winked at Callie. "You better get back to the cams. Time is money."

With tears in her eyes, Ima ran down the hall leading to the webcam rooms as Lyla wrapped her arms around Callie in a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I won't let you down, you'll see."

Callie chuckled and hugged the petite blonde back. "Oh, sweetie, I know you won't. You'll be great. Now, you better get to wardrobe." She sighed as she watched Lyla kiss Opie before running off toward wardrobe. She turned toward Happy, careful not to meet his direct gaze. "After several very long conversations, Parker has decided that she would like to meet you."

Happy smiled, a real smile, and Callie thought her heart might stop at the sight. "That's great, Cal. Thank you."

She shook her head, taking a step back when he reached for her hand. "Don't thank me. Believe me, it wasn't my idea." She shrugged. "She wants to know her dad, and she has that right. If you're free this afternoon after school, I'll have Gemma bring her to the clubhouse."

Happy nodded as he looked down at the floor. "Yeah, that works, but... I mean, you could bring her by yourself, or the three of us could go get something to eat or something."

Callie shook her head. "No, that isn't a good idea. You two need time to get to know each other without my input." She turned to Jax and Bobby. "You two ready to have that meeting?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy watched in sullen silence as Callie led the way to her office for their meeting. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and sat down on the couch, rubbing his bald head with both hands. Opie sat down on one side of him as Tig sat on the other, Chibs taking a seat in an armchair across from them. Opie slapped Happy on the knee to get his attention.

"Dude, you look like your dog just died. You should be happy about getting to meet your kid."

Happy sighed again and nodded. "I am, I just wish her mom would cut me some slack. I'm never going to get her back if I can't spend some time with her."

Chibs snorted and cocked his head at his brother. "Look, Hap, she just found out a week ago that ye were alive. She's still way too pissed off for a reconciliation, brother."

Tig chuckled. "Yeah, seriously, man. You're gonna have to wait for that shit. In the meantime, you can get to know Parker and maybe if you play your cards right, she'll help you with Callie." He shook his head and laughed harder. "Can I just say that I'm impressed with the way she handled Ima? I mean, damn!"

Before Happy could reply, Jax and Bobby were walking back out with serious looks on their faces. Chibs and the others stood up as they stopped by the couch. "So how did it go?"

Jax shook his head. "Well, for the most part, everything stays the same, but Callie did have one condition." He waited until everyone was paying attention. "We are no longer welcome to just hang out here. If we have business here, that's fine, but Callie reminded us that she is trying to run a business and for the most part, the club is a distraction for the girls."

Happy shook his head as the others looked upset by this new information. "Man, that's bullshit. How are we supposed to keep an eye on them if we're not allowed to be here?"

Jax grinned and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she's thinking about hiring security so our presence won't be needed."

Happy looked disgusted as the others digested this information. "She's just doing this so I won't be able to get to her as easily."

Tig threw an arm around Happy's shoulders as Jax nodded in agreement. "I agree, brother, but there's not a lot I can do about it. We'll just have to get creative, that's all." Jax winked at him. "Don't worry. You'll get the girl."


	6. Chapter Six

 

Happy paced back and forth in front of the bar as he waited for Gemma and Parker to arrive at the clubhouse. He was nervous, and he never got nervous. He hadn't felt this way since the night he "died". Contrary to what most people thought, that was the hardest thing he had ever done, and he hoped that he never had to do it again. To walk away from Callie knowing that he'd never see her again, or be able to hold her, had almost destroyed him. It had made him restless, and for the first year or two afterward, he took risks that no sane man had a right to take.

Now, though, he had more at stake. He had a daughter. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with one, but he had one just the same. All he really knew about Parker was that she was almost sixteen and played softball. That wasn't a lot to go on, but it would have to be enough to get started with. He knew that Callie didn't want Parker on the back of a bike, so he had asked Opie if he could borrow his truck. His plan was to take her to the diner for dinner if she didn't hate him on sight.

Happy knew that in the best of circumstances, he was a little scary until you got to know him, and even then it was iffy, but he was too old to change now and just had to hope that his kid would have at least a little of his personality. Enough to understand him anyway. 

He felt like he might throw up as he saw Gemma come walking in the door with a beautiful young girl beside her. She was dark complected like he was, with the same black hair and dark brown eyes. He noticed that her smile and nose were her mom's and he grinned a little at how tall she was. She definitely got her height from him, since Callie was lucky if she stood at five foot three inches in bare feet.

He was leaning against the bar when the two stopped in front of him and the girl seemed to size him up before nodding. "You Happy?" He nodded, unsure how to proceed, when she grinned and cocked her head to one side, another trait she got from her mother. "You look pretty good for a dead guy."

Happy snorted and shook his head as he looked at Gemma. "You tell her to say that?"

Gemma smirked and shook her head. "Nah, but I'm glad she has a sense of humor." She looked between him and the girl before continuing. "I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk. You can text me when you're ready to go home."

Parker nodded as she watched Gemma leave. Happy cleared his throat to get her attention again. "So... you hungry?"

Parker grinned and nodded. "I could eat."

Happy nodded before motioning for her to follow him. "Come on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie sat on her front porch, watching the passing cars and smoking as she wondered how Happy and Parker was getting along. As far as her daughter's safety went, Callie wasn't concerned at all. She knew that Happy wouldn't let anything happen to her, and she'd never been a helicopter mom anyway, constantly hovering over her child. Parker had a good head on her shoulders and more street smarts than Callie had ever thought about having. She grinned as she wondered if that sort of thing was passed through DNA.

She sighed as she thought back to the night that she told Parker about her father. She had taken the news surprisingly well. Better than Callie herself had, that was for sure. She was still smarting over that fact that he had felt like the only way to get away from her was to fake his own death, while Parker was just happy to know that her dad was alive and well. So, for the whole week up until Callie spoke to Happy, Parker had been like a dog with a bone, wanting to know everything there was to know about one Mr. Lowman.

Callie hadn't been able to tell her daughter that she didn't want to talk about him. That it physically hurt her to talk about him. She couldn't tell her that after talking about him for hours on end, she ended up dreaming about him. She could remember every little thing about him: his walk, his smell, how he looked while sleeping, how he looked while in the throes of passion. Everything about him was imprinted in her brain and on her heart, and she really didn't know how she was going to be able to be around him with Parker.

She was staring off into space when she heard the rumble of a pickup truck as it neared her house and slowed down. She sat up a little straighter as she watched it park and Parker hop down, followed at a slower pace by Happy.

"When did you get a truck?"

Happy grinned. "Not mine. Opie's."

Callie nodded as Parker leaned up and kissed her dad on the cheek, then repeated the gesture with her mother. "Thanks for dinner, dad. I'm gonna go study for my History test. Goodnight."

Happy grinned and nodded. "Goodnight, little girl. See you tomorrow."

Callie watched Parker walk into the house before turning to Happy with a frown on her face. "Oh, she has a game tomorrow evening, but she's free Friday night."

Happy nodded as he lit a cigarette before sitting on the swing beside her. he pushed off with one booted foot, letting the swing sway back and forth. "Yeah, I know. I told her I'd be there. First game and all."

Callie just looked at him. "Oh." She sat in silence for another minute or two before continuing. "So I guess the first meeting went well?"

Happy nodded, letting one arm rest behind her head on the back of the swing, leaning into her a little more. "Yeah, I think so. She doesn't completely hate me, so there's that."

Callie shook her head. "She wasn't going to hate you anyway. She was ecstatic when she found out that you were still alive."

Happy was quiet for a minute before he turned his head to look at her. "Was her mom? Happy that I wasn't dead?"

Callie sighed. "I'm sure that eventually, I'll be just as happy as she is. Don't get me wrong, I certainly never wished you dead, but you get what you get." She looked out over the yard. "I'm still hurt. I'm sorry, but I am. I'm not the teenager that just found out her dad is alive and ready to be a father. I'm the forty-year-old woman whose boyfriend wanted to be gone so bad that he faked his death."

Happy grabbed her hand when she started to stand up. "Baby, that's not the case. If you're ever willing to listen to me, you'll know the reasons."

Callie shrugged as she pulled her hand from his. "It doesn't really matter. You were still gone." She stopped at the door and turned back to the man sitting on her porch swing. "I'm gonna turn in. See ya, Hap."


	7. Chapter Seven

 

Callie looked up from her desk when she heard a tapping on her door. Her gaze narrowed when she saw Happy's BFF standing there smiling sheepishly at her. Kozik gave a little wave as he stepped into her office and shut the door behind himself before sitting in the chair across from her desk. Callie sighed and shook her head.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I can't come visit an old friend? See how you're doing?"

Callie sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, sure you can, but since you were a conspirator, I'm not sure I want to talk to you. Besides, I'm leaving shortly to drive up to Stockton."

Kozik nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's part of the reason I'm here. Hap wanted you to have an escort to the prison and didn't think you'd be very welcoming if he offered."

Callie rolled her eyes as she lit a cigarette. "I'm perfectly capable of going alone. I don't need a chaperone."

Kozik just shrugged. "Maybe so, but I have my marching orders for the day." He looked away from her direct gaze for a moment before continuing. "You should cut him some slack, Callie. He was just trying to protect you."

Callie stared at Koz for a moment. "I was under the impression that he just wanted to end things but didn't know how."

Kozik snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, I heard, and why you thought that I'll never know. He was hung up on you big time, Callie. Everyone could see it. I think if things hadn't gone down the way they did, you two would have probably been married long before now."

Callie ignored that for the moment, leaning forward in her chair. "What exactly did go down?"

Kozik sighed. "Hap got in a fight with a dude in a bar. Accidentally killed him. Found out later that he was high up in a club in Tacoma. The club put out a hit on Happy and anyone connected to him." He pointed a finger at her. "That's why he begged you to leave town, to leave him. He wanted you gone in case they came after you." He shrugged. "When you refused to leave, he came up with the idea to fake his death. Once we were sure you were safely away, SAMTAC took out the threat and everything went back to normal."

Callie sat staring off into space. If she were to believe Koz, Happy hadn't wanted to leave her. She shook her head. "Why didn't he just tell me? I would have gone away until the coast was clear."

Kozik grinned. "Have you met him? He didn't want you to know what he'd done, thought you'd look at him differently. Add to that his pride and ego, he made up his mind that you would be better off without him." He shook his head and grew serious. "He went down a really dark road after that. He... look, it's not my place to tell you any more, but just do everyone a favor and give him some of your time. That's all he wants."

Callie sighed and stood up, grabbing her purse and car keys. "Well, come on, babysitter. Let's go see Uncle Otto. Parker has a game tonight."

Kozik grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I think everyone is planning on going. I personally can't wait to meet what Happy calls his mini-me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie sat watching Parker warm up on the pitcher's mound and mentally shook her head. Kozik hadn't been kidding when he said everyone was coming. The whole club was here, along with Lyla and a woman named Tara, who was apparently Jax's old lady. Callie was currently smooshed between Kozik and Happy on the bleachers, the latter scooting closer and closer until she was practically in his lap, which he seemed satisfied with if the smirk on his face was any indication. Callie sighed and stood up, immediately getting Happy's attention.

"Where ya going?"

"I'm going to get something to drink at the concession stand."

He stood as well before gently pushing her back into her spot on the bleachers. "I'll go. Have you eaten today?"

Callie sighed. "Hap, I'm able to go get a Coke, really."

Happy narrowed his eyes at her before turning his gaze to Kozik. "Since she can't answer a simple question, maybe you know. Did she eat today?"

Koz shook his head. "Not when she was with me, no."

Happy just shook his head and mumbled something about stubborn women as Callie glared at him. Most of the guys decided to go to concessions with Happy, leaving the women behind. Gemma moved to sit beside Callie, chuckling at the look on her face. "You need to get used to that again, huh?"

"I forgot just how bossy he could be."

Lyla spoke up from behind them. "They're all like that, but they mean well. You just have to pick your battles."

Tara snorted in amusement from beside Lyla. "Yeah, and a trip to the concession stand isn't the battle to choose. Save those for the big stuff."

Callie just nodded as the guys returned, Kozik carrying two bottles of Coke and Happy carrying nachos and a hot dog. He held them up as if asking her to choose and she grinned as she took the nachos off his hands. "Thanks."

He nodded as he sat down and took the drink from Koz. "Welcome." He took a healthy swig before handing her the bottle. He lifted a brow when she just stared at him. "What? Afraid of a little spit?"

Callie snorted as she took the bottle from him. "Wouldn't be the first time we've shared bodily fluids." 

Happy barked out a laugh, gaining the attention of everyone around them. "True enough. Hey, how about after the game, we go for a ride?"

Callie shook her head. "I don't think so. Parker's going to be hungry and she'll have homework..."

Happy gave her a look. "She's almost sixteen, Cal. She can be by herself for a little while. If you're that worried about it, Koz said he'd stay with her."

Tig leaned around the other side of Happy, obviously listening to their conversation. "Yeah, go for a ride with Hap. Me and Koz will sit with Parker." He smirked as he winked at her. "I mean, he's already taken your virtue a long time ago. What else have you go to lose?"

Happy snickered as Callie thought to herself that she still had a lot to lose, like her heart.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

 

Callie watched as Parker was congratulated for winning the first game of the season by her father and all of the Sons. There were hugs and high-fives everywhere as they all walked across the parking lot to the rather impressive row of shiny Harleys. Happy turned to Callie as they neared her Escalade. 

"Me and the guys will follow you to your house."

Callie just nodded as Parker climbed into the passenger seat and she said goodbye to Gemma, Lyla, and Tara. Parker looked at her mom as they pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the main road.

"Dad's coming over?"

Callie looked over and grinned as she shook her head. "No, he wants to take me for a ride. Tig and Koz are gonna hang out with you until we get back."

Parker smirked at her mom. "I don't need a babysitter, mom, but the guys are cool. Maybe one of them can help me with my geometry."

Callie chuckled. "Maybe so."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Parker finally spoke again. "So... dad's taking you on a date?"

Callie snorted. "What? No, of course not. He's just taking me for a ride, that's all."

Parker grinned. "Sounds like a date to me. I mean, it's cool. You two should totally date."

Callie shook her head as her daughter broke out into laughter. "It's not a date, you brat. It's just a short bike ride. We'll be back before you get bored with the guys." She made a circle with her finger. "Like, seriously short. Around the block short."

Parker laughed and shook her head as she hopped out of the car. "Keep telling yourself that mom."

Callie growled at her offspring as she climbed out of the SUV and met the boys and Parker on the other side. She reached in her pocket for money and handed it to Parker. "There's pizza money if you want to make a call. We'll be back soon."

She tried to ignore the feeling of Happy's hand on her lower back through the thin shirt she was wearing as Parker grinned at her dad. "Take your time on your date, dad."

Happy snickered as Callie glared at her kid. "It's not a date!"

Happy looked at her and winked as Koz and Tig laughed. "It kinda is." He grabbed her hand with one hand and pointed at Parker with the other. "You behave yourself and save me some pizza."

Before Callie could say anything else, she was being led away to the bike parked at the curb. Happy handed her a helmet and climbed astride the machine as she put the helmet on. Once it was secure, she placed her hands on his shoulders and boosted herself up to straddle the bike behind him. She automatically wrapped her arms around his waist out of memory, clasping her hands together above his belt. Happy reached back and tugged her thighs closer to his, molding her body to his back before slowly pulling away from the curb.

For a moment, Callie was catapulted back in time to the first time she ever rode behind Happy. He had picked her up from her job at a local diner for their first date, taking them to a remote lake where they had a picnic dinner and watched the sunset. It was arguably one of her favorite memories from before and she relived it with a wistful smile on her face.

Callie turned her face to lay her cheek against his back and sighed, breathing in the unique scent that was Happy. He always smelled like a strange combination of motor oil, gasoline, and cigarettes. It was weird, but Callie found it attractive. She knew he always started the day off with cologne, but by this time in the evening, it would have worn off hours ago.

Every so often, as the bike ate up the road to whatever destination Happy had in mind, he would reach back and squeeze her thigh as if to remind himself that she was still there. Callie smiled each time he did it, tightening her hold on his waist then relaxing again, letting herself have a moment to relish in his attention after going so many years without it.

After a while, Happy turned off the main highway onto a side road, following that before coming to a small wooded area. He drove through the woods on a well-used dirt path until he finally parked and shut off the bike. Callie pulled herself off and unfastened the helmet as she looked around them. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a small lake. She turned to Happy with a grin as he shrugged.

"I come here sometimes with Juice to fish. It always reminds me of our first date. Do you remember that?"

Callie chuckled and nodded as she walked toward the water. "I do, yeah."

Happy cleared his throat as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "I feel like we're starting over again, and thought this would be nice."

Callie turned to face him, laying a hand on the side of his face as she smiled up at him. "It is, very nice. Thank you."

He smiled at her then, a genuine smile that took her breath away for a moment. Before she overthought it, she leaned up and laid her lips on his. She felt Happy stiffen up for a fraction of an instant before his arms came around her and pulled her tightly into his frame, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, arms locked around each other tightly as if the other would try to run. Finally, Happy lifted his head, ending the kiss to stare down at her.

"So does that mean you're good with starting over?"

Callie let her hands rest on his chest as she stared up at him. "Koz told me why you did what you did. Why didn't you tell me?"

Happy stepped back, breaking their hold on one another as he turned to the water. "I didn't know how. Yeah, now in hindsight, I know that I could have picked several different ways to handle things, but at that moment, I thought I was doing the right thing." He shook his head before turning to look at her. "I've done a lot of things in fifteen years, babe. I'm not a good guy most of the time, but... "

Callie stepped up to him and laid a finger over his lips. "As long as you are a good man with me and Parker, it doesn't matter what you do in the name of the club. I trust you to do what you have to."

Happy nodded as he took her back into his arms. "Well, we'll have to talk about what I do for the club one day, especially if you become my old lady, but for now, are we good where we are? Can you try to let me back in?"

Callie grinned up at him as he moved his head to meet hers again. "Yeah, we're good, Hap."


	9. Chapter Nine

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Opie walked into the clubhouse with Jax, glad that the day was over and they could relax. He saw Happy and Tig playing a game of pool and walked over with a grin on his face.

"So I hear our old ladies are spending the evening together?"

Happy nodded as he watched Tig line up his shot. "Yeah, I guess they wanted a girls night out or some shit. I got Parker for the night. You got your kids too?"

Opie nodded as Jax joined them with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Jax has Abel as well. I guess Tara and Gemma are going with them."

Tig chuckled as he shook his head. "I feel sorry for whatever watering hole they end up in. Those four women will wreck some shit."

Happy just glared at him before nodding at Opie and Jax. "Why don't you two just come over to Cal's and hang out? We can let the kids go wild or whatever and watch a game or something."

Jax nodded as Opie grinned. "Sounds good. Order some pizzas, have a few beers." He shrugged. "How hard can five kids be?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you decided what you're doing for Parker's sixteenth birthday yet?"

Callie shook her head as the server brought them another round of drinks. "Not yet. I still have a few months yet though."

She felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Happy.

_Where's your mop?_

She frowned and replied that it was in the laundry room before turning back to the conversation she was having with the girls. Tara looked at her and grinned. "So you and Happy have gotten a little closer."

Callie grinned and nodded. "A little, yeah. We have a long way to go but it's nice."

Another text came in from Happy.

_Do you have cat litter?_

_No._

_Fuck! Ok_

Callie shook her head and dialed his number, getting a look from Gemma. "Something weird is going on at the house. My spidey senses are tingling. I've gotten two very strange texts."

The other women laughed as she waited for Happy to pick up. Finally, he answered, sounding a little out of breath. "Hey, babe."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, why?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know, maybe because you've asked me if I have a mop and cat litter."

"How's your night going?"

"Don't change the subject, Happy Lowman! What's going on at my house? Did you kill the pizza guy or something?"

By now, the other three women are cackling hysterically as she can hear a general uproar on his end of the phone call. "No, of course, I didn't. Look, I gotta go. Have fun, Cal."

He abruptly ended the call and Callie sat staring at her phone with a frown on her face. Lyla grinned at her. "Do you think we should go check on the boys? I had a feeling all of them in the same place wasn't going to go well."

Gemma just grinned and shook her head. "Hell no! Let them have a turn with the kids. It won't kill them."

Callie chuckled and raised her glass in salute. "I agree, but I was more worried about my house."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little past midnight, Callie led the three other women into her house, stifling a giggle as she looked at the scene in front of them. 

"Good lord, it looks like frat party mixed with a circus."

Lyla snorted as they looked around, seeing Happy passed out on the couch on his stomach with his head buried in the cushions and Jax and Opie in the matching recliners. Jax had a sleeping Abel laying on his chest, while Opie had Lyla's son Piper laying on him. Kenny and Ellie were spread out on the floor in front of the tv while Parker was nowhere to be found. Callie assumed that she had locked herself in her bedroom away from the bedlam.

Gemma snickered as she turned back to the door. "Well, I'll let you three pick up the pieces and head home. See you later at the clubhouse."

Lyla and Tara woke their men while Callie woke up the twins and got their shoes on and their toys together. Happy slept the entire time, not even twitching when everyone made their mass exit. Callie grinned as she sat down on the side of the couch by his hip and rubbed his back.

"Hap? Come on and wake up, babe."

He groaned and shook his head, not lifting it to talk. "Five more minutes, baby."

Callie shook her head before getting up to go check on Parker and turn off the lights. She made sure the doors were locked before coming back to where Happy was still laying, although he had turned over onto his back.

"Hap, come on, time for bed."

Happy groaned and opened one eye to look up at her. "Hey, Cal." He looked around the now empty room and gave a sigh of relief that made Callie chuckle. "Where did everyone go?"

"Home."

Happy nodded as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Good. Jesus, that was the worst night I've ever spent, drunk or sober. Don't make me do that again."

Callie chuckled as she stood up and held a hand out to help him up from the couch. "Well, sunshine, that wasn't my fault. I didn't tell you to make it a party. That, my friend, is all on you."

He nodded again before looking around for his boots. "I guess I should head back to the clubhouse."

Callie shrugged. "You can stay here if you want. It's already past midnight."

Happy eyed her for a moment before speaking. "You sure?"

Callie nodded before tugging on his hand. "Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, we're adults. Surely, we can sleep in the same bed and behave ourselves."

Happy smirked as she tugged him down the hall to her bedroom. "That's only true because I'm too tired from fighting with demons. Give me a few hours to rest and all bets are off, babe."


	10. Chapter Ten

 

Callie woke up slowly, snuggling into the warmth and sighing contentedly as she pulled the covers closer. When she found herself unable to turn over, she opened one eye to see Happy's face inches from her own, still sound asleep with an arm under her neck and one wrapped firmly around her waist, stopping her from moving. She grinned as she inched closer, running her free hand up and around his neck as she slid one leg between his. She let her eyes close again, telling herself that she would get up soon to get breakfast started, but she just needed a few more minutes of cuddling first.

Her eyes opened again as Happy moaned and moved his arms, the one under her neck now wrapped around her shoulders and the other moving down so he could cup her ass in his big hand.

"Damn, Cal, how close you trying to get, girl?"

She giggled as he pulled her even closer, flush against him, making her thigh rub against his boxers-clad crotch. "Shut up, you know you love it."

Happy grinned as he squeezed her ass, pulling her pelvis into his. She bit her lip as she felt the rather impressive erection he was already sporting. "I do, but damn. You move that leg any more, and Parker will have to fix her own breakfast." He leaned in and kissed her before laying his head back on the pillow. "I could get used to this every morning."

Callie grinned as she traced his lips with a finger. "It is kinda nice, isn't it?"

Happy nodded before he bit her fingertip, making her yelp. "Something to think about, right?"

Before Callie could answer, her bedroom door opened and Parker's head appeared. "Hey mom, I'm gonna... Oops, sorry." Parker smirked when she saw both her parents in the bed. "I'm gonna start the coffee. Hurry up." She started to pull the door shut but stuck her head back in. "Morning, dad."

After the door shut, Callie chuckled as she buried her face in Happy's chest. He groaned and held her tighter. "Cock-blocked by my own kid."

She snorted before disentangling herself from his hold and sitting up on the side of the bed. She stood up and looked back at the man in her bed with a smirk. "You can use the shower if you want. I'm gonna go start breakfast."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was turning the bacon while Parker told her about a boy she liked at school when Happy walked into the kitchen. He was instantly hit with the feeling that this was right where he needed to be, with both of his girls. He smirked to himself as he listened to Parker going on and on about some dude in her class. He pointed a finger at her as he passed the table on the way to where Callie was standing at the stove.

"Give me the kid's name and I'll have Juice run him."

Callie snickered as Parker stared at her father in horror. "Dad! You can't do that!"

Happy shrugged as Callie just shook her head. He could tell that she was leaving him on his own for this one. "Why can't I? It's just a background check." He turned to Callie. "No time to eat, babe. I gotta go do a thing. Give me a kiss." When she turned her face to his without thought, he grinned, thinking to himself that someone else must be feeling the rightness of the situation too. "You coming to the clubhouse later?"

Callie sighed and shook her head as she pointed at Parker. "Hap, she's fifteen. She doesn't need to be at the clubhouse."

Happy just gave her a look as Parker looked on, seemingly excited by the prospect. "Come on, Cal. It's Bobby's birthday. She can come for a little while." He grinned then as he stole a piece of bacon. "Besides, the good shit doesn't start until around midnight. I'm sure Gemma would love to have her spend the night at her house."

Parker nodded quickly as Happy winked at her. "Yeah, mom, I can spend the night with Gemma and Clay. You should go hang out with dad."

Happy leaned down to kiss her again. "Yeah, mom, please?" When Callie just glared at him, he snickered and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Wear something sexy." He smacked her lightly on the ass as he stepped away from her, making Callie growl at him and Parker laugh. As he walked by the table, he leaned down and kissed Parker on top of the head. "Behave yourself, little girl. See you later."

As he got on his bike and started it up, he thought that the guys would give him shit if they could see him right now, being all domestic and shit. He didn't care though, because he smiled all the way to TM.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is dad moving in?"

Callie almost dropped the eggs on the floor. She shot her daughter a look before sighing and turning to the stove. "Honey, it was just late when we got in last night, that's all. I don't think we are anywhere near ready to have that discussion."

She heard Parker sigh. "I guess, it's just that... I really like it when he's around. It feels like a real family."

Callie turned from the stove with two plates full of bacon and eggs and moved to the table to sit across from Parker. "I get that, Park, I really do, but you have to understand that it's a big change for me. I've always been the only one responsible for you, and it's going to take a lot of adjustment for all of us."

Parker nodded as she swallowed the bite of eggs. "I know mom, but he's really trying, you know?" Parker paused with a piece of bacon to her mouth to shake her head. "But seriously, we need to keep him from running off the guys that I like. I don't want to be single until he dies."


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

Callie looked herself over in the mirror as Parker walked in her bedroom. She whistled through her teeth, making her mom laugh as she turned to face her. "Not too much?"

Parker shook her head. "No, you look hot. Dad will love it."

Callie turned back to the mirror, thinking that the leather pants and black lace tank over a black bra might be a little over the top, even by SAMCRO standards. The black stilettos she was wearing were already hurting her feet as she pulled on a leather jacket and fluffed her hair. She grabbed her keys and phone from the top of her dresser and followed Parker out of her room and down the hall, stopping to make sure that the kitchen door was locked before walking out the front.

As she drove to the clubhouse, she grinned to herself, thinking about the different rules to being a part of an MC. She assumed that SAMCRO was no different than SAMTAC in the way they treated their women and the hierarchy of the ladies. The old ladies were expected to dress for their old men, and the croweaters dressed for every man in the place. The problem was, Callie was neither an old lady nor a croweater. She was somewhere in between, and wouldn't have the protection of the club like an old lady would, although as the mother of a SAMCRO kid, she would probably be watched closely.

She glanced over at Parker and chuckled as she watched her practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. This was her first time at a clubhouse party, but it probably wouldn't be her last. Callie knew that the first part of the evening would be for the guys and guest charters to celebrate Bobby's birthday. Any croweaters in attendance would be expected to dress accordingly and be respectful to the wives and children. Callie assumed that Gemma would handpick a few to help out with things but that would be it.

After a few hours of "normal" partying, the kids and old ladies would slowly disperse and the real party would start for the club. The guys would get rowdier, the drinks would flow faster and the ladies would be wearing less and less clothing. Although Happy had made his thoughts clear on her staying, she was almost dead set on leaving when Parker did. It wasn't fair to expect Gemma to watch her child when the older woman certainly deserved to be there with her husband. She knew she'd have a fight on her hands with Happy, but she was going to put her foot down on this point.

She pulled into the parking lot of TM, being careful not to hit any of the party-goers as she parked beside Gemma's Cadillac. Parker was out of the car and across the parking lot before Callie even had her door open, her mom yelling for her to wait for her. Callie muttered to herself as she hurried across the lot, relaxing a bit when she saw Parker talking to Gemma by the huge barbecue grill.

Gemma turned to Callie as she stopped beside her daughter, grinning from ear to ear as she looked the woman over from head to toe. "Damn, baby, you clean up pretty good, don't you? Hap's gonna lose his shit when he sees you." Callie just chuckled as Gemma pointed at the door and grinned at Parker. "Go on and wish Bobby a happy birthday then find your dad. He's been waiting on you to get here." Both women chuckled as the teenager quickly kissed her mom on the cheek then ran inside. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her. She's too gorgeous like her mom."

Callie shook her head. "Nah, she looks like her dad." She pointed at the spatula in Gemma's hand. "Why is the queen out here flipping burgers when she should be inside with her old man?"

Gemma sighed. "Well, all the croweaters are already doing jobs, so this was left."

Callie nodded before shucking off her jacket and laying it to the side. "Well, let me take over and you can go inside and do whatever you need to."

Gemma thought about it for a moment before nodding and handing her the turner. "I think I will. I'll see if one of the guys are free to come help you."

Callie was soon left to her own devices as Gemma went inside to oversee the preparations in there. A few minutes later, Callie heard someone clear their throat and looked over her shoulder to see Juice standing there with a smile on his face. "Gem sent me out to help you."

Callie grinned and nodded. "Ok, but there isn't really a lot to do."

Juice shrugged and leaned against the wall next to the grill. "Well, actually I think I'm out here more for guard duty than helping. I'm supposed to keep the guys away from you."

Callie chuckled. "I don't think that's a problem. I'm not one of the young girls. I doubt anyone will take much notice of me."

Juice stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head. "If you believe that, you need a better mirror." He stopped, looking behind Callie and shaking his head in resignation. "Here we go."

Before Callie could ask what he meant by that, she heard a deep voice speak from behind her. "Damn, Juice, introduce me to the lady. I have to hand it to you guys, you always have the best pussy at these parties."

Callie heard Juice curse. "Callie, this is Rane Quinn, the president of the Nomads. Rane, this is Callie Reynolds, Happy Lowman's old lady."

Callie turned to see a mountain of a man standing way too close. She looked up and saw him grin as he shook his head. "I don't see a ring or a crow, so to me, that means she's up for grabs, Juicy. What do you say, baby? You come hang out with old Rane and I'll show you what a real man is like." Before Callie could utter a response, she was being pulled against the muscular biker, his arm securely wrapped around her waist. "Damn, you're a tiny thing, ain't ya? I might break you if I'm not careful."

Suddenly, it seemed like a hush came over the entire lot before Callie heard a very familiar voice. "What the actual fuck, Quinn?"

 She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the man still holding her tightly against his frame. "You might want to put me down now."


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

Tig was never so glad that Happy was distracted by a game of pool as he was when he walked outside with Chibs and saw Callie being mauled by Rane Quinn. He glared at Juice as he and Chibs hurried over to the barbecue grill. The younger man shrugged helplessly, and Tig understood why. Juice hadn't been a full patch long, but he knew that stepping between a charter president and a woman was a bad idea, no matter who you were. 

Tig, on the other hand, had been around just long enough not to give a shit about the pecking order. He knew that if he didn't get between Rane and Callie quickly, there would be a pile of shit from Happy that he did not want to wade through. Even if he managed to get Callie away from Quinn before Happy saw them, he'd hear about it soon enough, and Tig knew without a doubt that the two men would be in the ring before the night was through.

Tig sighed before taking a deep breath and sharing a look with Chibs, who nodded in agreement. It was time to take his life into his own hands for the sake of a brother's old lady.

"What the actual fuck, Quinn?"

Tig watched as Rane had the nerve to grin at him as he pulled Callie a little closer. Tig himself fought off a smirk as he heard Callie speak to the big man. "You might want to put me down now."

Quinn just shook his head and chuckled. "Nah, little girl, we're good. Tig won't care if I sample the merchandise."

Tig saw Callie turn her head to shoot him a glare and gave her a small shrug as if to say that she had the floor. Callie sighed and patted the mountain in front of her on the chest. "Tig might not, but Happy will. You've met him, right?"

He saw Rane frown slightly before nodding slowly, although he still had a death grip on the now squirming woman. Rane looked at Tig and shrugged. "I thought Juicy was just yanking my chain. Happy ain't never claimed a woman as his."

Tig grinned and nodded as Chibs chuckled quietly from beside him. "That may be, but he's claimed this one and I don't think he's going to appreciate you manhandling her." 

Quinn looked down at Callie and with a sigh, turned her loose. She stepped back as Tig reached for her arm. "Sweetheart, why don't you go inside and see what Hap's doing? Juice will handle the grill." When she started to walk past them, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't say anything to Happy about this just yet. He's going to want to fight Quinn if he hears about it."

She just nodded and continued inside as Tig walked over and patted Rane on the back. "Man, just relax and wait until later. We got some girls coming from the Jelly Bean. You'll love it."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Callie walked into the clubhouse, she immediately looked for Parker among the people, finally seeing her sitting on a couch in the corner, talking to Kenny and Ellie. She grinned and waved back when Parker waved at her before spotting Bobby by the bar. She walked over as he and Clay were laughing at something Jax had said. Bobby smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"There she is! Where have you been?"

Callie smiled after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I was out at the grill. Happy birthday, old man."

Bobby just laughed before pointing toward the pool table. When Callie looked, she saw Happy staring a hole through her, a fact that caused a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. "I think your old man wants your attention."

Callie sighed and shook her head. "Everyone keeps saying that."

Jax frowned. "Saying what, Callie?"

"That I'm his old lady or he's my old man. We aren't there yet."

Jax just grinned as he wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders. "Take a closer look, babe. That's not the look of a man eyeing his girlfriend or croweater or fling. That's an old man looking at his old lady." He shrugged as he gently nudged her in the direction of the pool table. "Just because neither of you has said it, doesn't make it less true."

She walked over to where Happy and Opie were playing a game of pool, hugging Lyla before stepping into Happy's arms to snuggle up to his side. He kissed her before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You look amazing, babe. Having a good time?"

Callie thought about Quinn but then remembered what Tig had said and just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Good." He took a step back from her to eye her up and down, making Lyla chuckle as a lusty smirk came across his face. "Damn, you do look hot. Glad you're mine."

As he drew her close again, Callie looked up at him with a small frown. "Am I? Yours, I mean?"

Happy nodded. "Hell yeah, you are. I don't share, Cal."

She thought for a moment before laying her hand on his cheek. "I don't either, just so we're clear."

Happy smirked as he nodded. "Crystal, and good to know."

He started to kiss her again but was interrupted by Parker and Ellie running up. "Mom, can I spend the weekend with Kenny, Piper, and Ellie at the cabin? Their grandpa Piney said it was fine with him if you were ok with it."

Callie looked at Opie and Lyla. "I don't know, sweetie. I mean, we don't want to impose."

Opie shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Callie. Pop wouldn't have offered if he didn't want her there. It's fine."

As a thought occurred to her, Callie turned and glared at Happy, who for his part was failing miserably at looking innocent. "Why do I feel like I'm being set up?"

Parker saved her dad, who was now openly smirking at Callie, from getting yelled at. "Please, mom?"

Callie sighed and finally nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it's ok. I'll run you to the house in a bit to get your things packed."

Parker fist-bumped her dad before running off with the other kids to let Piney know. Callie turned back to Happy with a raised brow. Finally, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Parker might have mentioned your idea to take her home later. I just wanted a night with my old lady."

Callie sighed, not even registering what Happy had just called her. "Yeah, but we can't push our kid on someone every time you want alone time."

Happy grinned. "Sure we can." At her growl, he chuckled. "Ok, not every time, but this time, I can because we have fifteen years to make up for."


End file.
